Discord and Harmony
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | wardrobe records = | abilities = | cids missions = *Complete the Ultimate battle with Tidus in your party! *Complete the Ultimate + battle with the Warrior of Light and Paladin Cecil in your party! | part 2 = Cosmos | 2 japan = | 2 global = Aug 28 - Sep 4, 2016 | 2 characters = | 2 memory crystals = | 2 memory crystals ii = | 2 wardrobe records = | 2 abilities = | 2 cids missions = *Complete the Ultimate battle with Exdeath in your party *Complete the Ultimate + battle with Kefka and Sephiroth in your party! }} Discord and Harmony was a two-part gauntlet-style Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper in collaboration with the Dissidia series of fighting games. Rules Discord and Harmony events worked like previous rush-type events such as Relics of Light in that all battles have the party facing a single boss at each of the event's tiers. All tiers were visible from the start, but required that the player complete each tier in the sequence before moving to the following tier in the same sequence. Unique to these events, special Synergy rules were in effect: *Select equipment from all Realms received a Synergy bonus. *Characters with active roles in the Dissidia series received Synergy bonuses as if in their home realms. These characters must have been opposed to the side on display; for the Chaos event, Cosmos warriors had Synergy, and vice versa. Events Chaos The Warriors of Cosmos fought first, facing the Warriors of Chaos. Synergies: Cosmos The Warriors of Chaos then faced the Warriors of Cosmos to balance the event. Synergies: Layout x20 |classic mastery 1= |classic 2=Ship Graveyard |classic stages 2=1 |classic stamina 2=10 |classic boss 2=Kefka |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= x20 |classic mastery 2= |classic 3=Judge Gabranth |classic stages 3=1 |classic stamina 3=13 |classic boss 3=Judge Gabranth |classic completion 3=1,000 gil |classic first time 3= x3 |classic mastery 3= |classic 4=Golbez |classic stages 4=1 |classic stamina 4=16 |classic boss 4=Golbez |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= x3 |classic mastery 4= x10 |classic 5=Exdeath |classic stages 5=1 |classic stamina 5=19 |classic boss 5=Exdeath |classic completion 5=2,000 gil |classic first time 5= x3 x10 |classic mastery 5= x7 |classic 6=Kuja |classic stages 6=1 |classic stamina 6=19 |classic boss 6=Kuja |classic completion 6=3,000 gil |classic first time 6= x7 x14 |classic mastery 6= x7 x5 |classic 7=Sephiroth |classic stages 7=1 |classic stamina 7=40 |classic boss 7=Sephiroth |classic completion 7=3,000 gil |classic first time 7= x3 x16 |classic mastery 7= x10 |classic 8=Braska's Final Aeon Ultimate |classic stages 8=1 |classic stamina 8=60 |classic boss 8=Braska's Final Aeon |classic completion 8=5,000 gil |classic first time 8= x3 x4 |classic mastery 8= x4 |classic 9=The Knight & The Sorceror Ultimate+ |classic stages 9=1 |classic stamina 9=1 |classic boss 9=Garland, Golbez |classic completion 9=1,500 gil |classic first time 9= x7 x6 |classic mastery 9= x4 x4 |elite 1=Warrior of Light |elite stages 1=1 |elite stamina 1=8 |elite boss 1=Warrior of Light |elite completion 1=1,000 gil |elite first time 1= x20 |elite mastery 1= |elite 2=Squall |elite stages 2=1 |elite stamina 2=10 |elite boss 2=Squall |elite completion 2=1,000 gil |elite first time 2= x20 |elite mastery 2= |elite 3=Terra |elite stages 3=1 |elite stamina 3=13 |elite boss 3=Terra |elite completion 3=1,000 gil |elite first time 3= x3 |elite mastery 3= |elite 4=Zidane |elite stages 4=1 |elite stamina 4=16 |elite boss 4=Zidane |elite completion 4=2,000 gil |elite first time 4= x3 |elite mastery 4= x10 |elite 5=Cloud |elite stages 5=1 |elite stamina 5=19 |elite boss 5=Cloud |elite completion 5=2,000 gil |elite first time 5= x3 x20 |elite mastery 5= x7 |elite 6=Tidus |elite stages 6=1 |elite stamina 6=19 |elite boss 6=Tidus |elite completion 6=3,000 gil |elite first time 6= x7 x28 |elite mastery 6= x7 x5 |elite 7=Lightning |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=40 |elite boss 7=Lightning |elite completion 7=3,000 gil |elite first time 7= x3 x16 |elite mastery 7= x10 |elite 8=Bartz Ultimate |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=60 |elite boss 8=Bartz |elite completion 8=5,000 gil |elite first time 8= x3 x4 |elite mastery 8= x4 |elite 9=Cloud & Terra Ultimate+ |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=1 |elite boss 9=Terra, Cloud |elite completion 9=1,500 gil |elite first time 9= x7 x6 |elite mastery 9= x4 x4 }} Website tie-in game During the event, the official game website hosted the "Keeper's Search" tie-in game. In the fashion of search puzzle books such as Where's Waldo?, players were tasked with finding the Chaos or Cosmos warriors in specific poses from among a sheet of character sprites. Finding the target characters rewarded players with their wallpaper as well as a shareable post on Facebook. Each find added to a prize counter used to reward Mythril and Growth Eggs after the event's conclusion. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Event Series